Crush
by funnyway
Summary: Wilson en est certain, House a un petit coup de coeur, même s'il refuse de l'avouer. Lemon Soft


**Traduction : **Funnyway

**_Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, merci beaucoup à elle pour le fandom français !_**

_Aux pirates qui lisent et s'enfuient : r__emerciez mentalement tous les lecteurs qui commentent les fictions, car sans leur bienveillance envers les auteurs, vous n'auriez rien à lire. Etre pirate c'est cool jusqu'à un certain point, preuve en est le peu d'auteur motivé pour ce couple déserté par les reviews ! Pour ma part, un grand merci à __CoolMhouse & Dupond et Dupont qui me donnent envie de poursuivre. _

_Tritter : le flic qui cherche des poux à House, saison 3 - épisode 5 à 11._

* * *

**Auteur :** Fate's Apprentice

L'histoire se situe juste un peu après Tritter. Les âges sont plus que certainement erronés alors ne me laissez pas de reviews chipotant sur ce point, je le sais, mais c'est ma foutue histoire et je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie !

De même, à ce stade de la série la sexualité de House n'est pas encore officiellement défini, donc j'avance avec ça et la caféine, insomnie comprise, pour un mignon petit one-shot.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne les possède pas et je suis désolée d'avoir à dire qu'ils ne se possèdent pas l'un l'autre.

Joyeuse Lecture * !

* * *

**Crush **(titre original)

* * *

Crush : ardent désir d'être avec quelqu'un que vous trouvez très attirant et très spécial.

Love : sentiment profond, tendre, ineffable d'affection et de prévenance envers une personne, quelque chose qui ne peut être remplacé et qui ne rencontre pas d'égal.

Connaissez-vous la différence ?

* * *

« Admets-le.

- Fais-moi le dire.

- Oh crois moi, j'y pense !

- Ah ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Wilson eut un petit rire moqueur. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi House le niait. Wilson avait observé son ami depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. C'était évident ! Limpide d'une façon que seul Wilson pouvait voir, après avoir été son meilleur ami pendant seize longues années.

Le fait que House était tout à coup bien rêveur, moins souvent à rôder dans les parages et légèrement plus irritable. Et quand Wilson s'était rendu dans le bureau de House et avait toussé pour attirer son attention. House était pratiquement tombé de sa chaise, son visage habituellement pâle ayant pris une teinte rouge et son expression d'ordinaire toujours-si-stoique, un air plutôt mortifié. Oui, en toute honnêteté, c'était le truc qui réunissait les pièces du puzzle, le déclic du comportement récent de House.

« Oh allez, House ! Tu craques pour quelqu'un. » le taquina Wilson.

House leva les yeux, et à l'amusement de Wilson, eut l'air légèrement embarrassé et désireux de sortir de la salle en sprintant aussi vite que sa jambe estropiée voudrait bien le faire. Wilson riait sous cape que House bafouille et essaye de le nier. L'un dans l'autre, cette situation était si peu House qu'elle en était comique.

_Il est troublé_. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il avait vu House être troublé seulement deux fois. A chaque fois c'était parce qu'il avait des vues sur une jolie fille.

« Admets-le et c'est tout, House.

- Aussi pénible que ce soit pour moi de t'en informer, Wilson. Je ne suis pas une gamine de 14 ans pleurnichant après n'importe quel pauvre joueur de football : _Oh, regarde-le, n'est-il pas à tomber ! _**»**

Sa voix était montée très haut dans les octaves et il faisait des mouvements agités avec les mains. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Wilson droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne _craque_ pour personne ! **»**

Wilson haussa les épaules, complètement imperturbable.

« Alors tu es amoureux. **»**

A nouveau, House tomba pratiquement de sa chaise. Ses pieds croisés reposant négligemment sur son bureau et le maintenant à peine stable tandis qu'il tentait de chasser la conclusion du plus jeune ou de le distraire ou les deux.

C'était insensé de voir House dans cet état. Wilson se sentit presque mal d'en tirer parti, mais comme cela arrivait trop rarement sa conscience resta silencieuse. Car Wilson se promit que c'était un juste retour pour toutes les horribles choses que House lui avait faites récemment. Il sourit malicieusement et écouta les arguments à demi-foireux de son ami.

Toute personne qui ne connaissait pas House, n'aurait pas su qu'il était capable de ça. Être embarrassé, réellement aimé un autre être humain et devenir romantique. D'autant plus que tout le monde savait qu'il était misanthrope. House tolérait à peine les membres de l'espèce humaine. Et il était pratiquement impossible de franchir les barrières qu'il avait depuis longtemps si soigneusement construites. Stacy l'avait fait et regardez où cela avait mené House. Elle avait fait de lui une personne encore moins confiante, et Wilson l'avait **haïe** pour ça.

Wilson avait toujours été le seul que House ait laissé entrer et sortir. Bon pour être juste, House ne l'avait pas vraiment laissé faire. Wilson avait toujours très prudemment franchi mur après mur, arrivant jusqu'à House aussi souvent qu'il le lui permettait. Mais, Wilson était réellement fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était le seul auquel House faisait totalement confiance.

De fait, il devait l'admettre, c'était amusant de voir House comme ça : agissant comme un être humain normal pour une fois. Il avait l'air gêné, tourmenté voire quelque peu affolé. Imaginez ça, House se comportant comme un Humain ! House s'intéressant à quelqu'un... non, House tombant amoureux de quelqu'un !

**« **Non, tu avais raison. Je craque pour quelqu'un. **»** avoua-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Wilson roula des yeux, mais néanmoins, crut son ami. House amoureux tenait du miracle. Donc il s'agissait seulement d'un petit coup de coeur. Wilson ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, mais il la fit taire.

House eut un sourire narquois.

« Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un coup de coeur, Wilson ? **»**

Wilson commença à babultier une réponse, bégayant et rougissant. House souriait toujours d'un air moqueur.

« Avouons-le, aucun de nous n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'est un coup de coeur... Tu as eu plein de relations et de mariages râtés... J'ai eu... quoique j'ai eu avec Stacy. Voilà, je **n'ai pas **de coup de coeur. **»** répéta-t-il, notant au passage la lueur dans les yeux de Wilson. House n'aimait pas ce regard-là... Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« House, arrête de le nier. Je te connais trop bien ! Maintenant dis- moi de qui il s'agit. Est-ce que je la connais ? **»**

A ces mots, House pâlit et il refusa de rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Wilson. Lequel abandonna ce face-à-face en position précaire pour aller s'assoir sur un coin du bureau, pas plus loin qu'à quelques précieux centimètres de son ami. Wilson sembla particulièrement curieux de la réaction de House. _Il a l'air presque coupable_, nota-t-il pour lui-même.

« Oh, allez, House. C'est juste un coup de coeur ! Pas la fin du monde... **»** jubila Wilson.

House leva un sourcil, commentant intérieurement le _« juste un coup de coeur _**»**, mais au dehors le plus âgé se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« Même si cela m'arrivait d'en avoir un, je ne viendrais certainement pas te dire qui ils sont ! **»**

Wilson cligna des yeux et un air de surprise se peignit sur son visage. Un bref instant, l'espoir dansa dans ses yeux étonnés. C'était parti aussi vite que c'était venu, se glissant derrière ses propres murs soigneusement construits.

« Ils... **»** souffla Wilson lentement.

House verrouilla immédiatement son regard au sien.

« Quoi ?

- Tu as dis _ils_, pas _elle. _**»**souligna Wilson d'un ton prudent.

L'expression de House se durcit à l'instant, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

« Ça te pose un problème, Jimmy ? **»**

Wilson bondit, visiblement alarmé.

« Non ! Non. **» **assura-t-il. « C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu penchais de ce côté-là. Tu n'as jamais dis quoique ce soit - **» **Il allait s'égarer quand House lui coupa la parole.

« Tu n'as jamais demandé !

- Oh pardon, mais tu n'as jamais _établi _ce fait.

- Encore une fois, » insista-t-il avec un regard prudent. « est-ce que ça te pose** un problème **? **»**

Wilson secoua la tête :

« House, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber juste parce que tu es gay.

- Bi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis bi, Wilson. Pas gay, merci.

- Oh... **»** c'est tout ce que le plus jeune répondit.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable de quelques secondes.

« Alors quel est son nom ? **»** s'exclama Wilson avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas ris comme ça. Toute l'histoire avec Tritter était terminé depuis seulement une semaine. C'était un retour à la normale dont Wilson se délecta. Ça lui avait manqué et s'il fallait que Wilson laisse échapper des questions pour qu'ils reviennent à leurs habitudes, alors il était prêt à poser autant de questions spontanées que nécessaire.

Pour House, c'était drôle seulement depuis que Wilson était passé de soucieux à complètement cool et prêt à jouer au _Cupidon Stupide _** (House ricana pour lui-même à cette pensée). House était heureux car il ne voulait pas que son amitié avec Wilson disparaisse en un éclair parce qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. Ils rirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient du mal à respirer puis se sourirent mutuellement. House roula des yeux.

« Je préfèrerai que tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie amoureuse. Alors je pense que je vais garder le peu d'infos qu'il me reste pour moi-même, je te remercie. **»**

Wilson fronça les sourcils avec une moue forcée, qui les fit rire à nouveau.

« Oh, allez, House. Je ne serai pas impliqué ! **»** promit Wilson entre deux spasmes.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que House ne puisse répondre et Chase mentionna quelque chose à propos d'un test revenu négatif. L'attention de House se reporta brièvement sur Wilson, le regardant avec une douceur déconcertante avant de murmurer...

« Impliqué **»** d'un ton songeur et avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Celle qu'il avait quand il avait une illumination.

Il se leva d'un bond, saisissant sa canne et sortit sans un mot. Chase le suivit et Wilson était juste sur le point de partir quand House se retourna pour faire demi-tour. Il entrouvit la porte, Wilson qui sortait, se tenait en face de lui. Ils s'accrochèrent brièvement du regard avant que House ne dise d'une voix si basse que Wilson dut faire un effort pour l'entendre. Il prononça cela avec une émotion si dense que les mots allèrent droit au coeur de Wilson et envoyèrent un frisson d'anticipation le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**« Tu es déjà impliqué. »  
**

* * *

Wilson faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement de House. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il se trouve là puisqu'il avait été mis à la porte de son logement une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots de sa tête, ils tournaient sans cesse, refusant de lui laisser un seul moment de répit. Il n'avait pas réussi à travailler depuis que House lui avait parlé.

_« Tu es déjà impliqué. »_

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Chez House, le ton de la voix et l'expression en disaient tout autant que les mots. Sa voix avait été si ténue, chargée d'émotions et ses yeux si solennels. Ils s'étaient posés avec un regard d'... oh il ne savait pas... était-ce de la capitulation ? Si oui, alors qu'est-ce que House abandonnait ? Qu'il renonçait à garder et qu'il aimait comme un secret ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'entièrement différent ? Et puis il y avait cette autre possibilité...

Une à laquelle il était désespérément accroché mais savait que c'était un espoir irréaliste : et si cela signifiait que Wilson était impliqué parce que c'était lui ? House, avait un coup de coeur... pour lui. Sérieusement ? Peut-être ? Oh... il ne savait pas. C'était inutile de se torturer avec cette possibilité irréaliste. A supposer que House soit bi, cela ne signifiait pas que Wilson avait la moindre foutue chance avec son meilleur ami... _n'est-ce pas _?

* * *

House fit rugir le moteur de sa moto au feu rouge, impatient de rentrer à la maison. Il avait guéri sa patiente, celle qui avait menti au sujet d'_être impliquée_ avec son professeur d'Indie, ce qui faisait de l'hépatite A avec une combinaison de fièvre jaune non seulement une possibilité mais de fait, une vérité. Les parents de la fille avait crié sur elle et ils avaient appelé les flics puisque la fille n'avait que dix-sept ans et le professeur quelque chose dans les trentre-six. Il avait passé trois heures dans le bureau de Cuddy avec les parents et le dit-professeur avant qu'ils acceptent de laisser tomber les poursuites puisque leur fille avait été celle qui avait initié cette relation.

Il était fatigué, irritable, bref carrément à fleur de peau ! De plus, il savait que ce jour était sur le point de devenir encore pire... Wilson était probablement à la maison, arpentant le salon sur toute la longueur, passant en revue toutes les implications possibles de ce qu'il lui avait dis. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à avouer cela ? House ne le saurait jamais...

Quand il monta à l'appartement et grimpa les escaliers de l'immeuble, un sentiment de peur le traversa. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Surtout pas après la journée d'enfer qu'il venait d'avoir. Et demain cela n'irait pas mieux avec les dix heures supplémentaires de consultation que Cuddy lui avait donné (car c'était lui qui avait décidé de tout révéler aux parents plutôt que de garder le secret), menaçant non pas son travail, mais **celui de** **Wilson **s'il ne les faisait pas.

_Cuddy savait_

Oui, c'était ça. Comment l'avait-elle découvert ? House n'en savait rien mais quoiqu'il en soit, cette femme l'avait découvert et elle était effectivement en train d'utiliser outrageusement ses sentiments pour Wilson contre lui. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait que Cuddy n'aurait jamais viré Wilson, mais elle pouvait l'informer que son meilleur ami était stupidement tombé amoureux de lui.

House gronda tout en mettant la clé dans la porte. Après tout, ça ne serait peut-être même pas nécessaire si Wilson avait déchiffré le sens des trois mots de la phrase impulsive de House. Il soupira, reconnaissant de n'avoir pas eu l'impulsivité de dire les trois _autres _mots de la phrase.

« Okay, allons-y... » soupira-il de frustration tandis qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Il s'avéra que House n'avait rien à craindre. Le plus jeune, dont il redoutait la réaction, était endormi sur le canapé quand il arriva. House laissa tomber son sac avec lassitude près de la porte et jeta sa veste en direction de l'accoudoir de la chaise. Il avança prudemment vers lui avant de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant couché, ses grands yeux noisettes clos.

House profita de ce moment tranquille pour apprécier l'expression douce du jeune oncologue dans son sommeil paisible. Le visage de ses trente-cinq ans n'avait plus la moindre trace de stress et il arborait un air positivement serein. Celui qui en avait quarante-deux était fichu. Il se pencha vers Wilson pour repousser tendrement une mèche de cheveux. Wilson remua légèrement et House se figea jusqu'à ce que son ami reprenne son repos silencieux.

Il boita maladroitement le long du couloir tout en frottant distraitement sa cuisse abimé. Il revint avec une couverture. Il posa sa canne contre le côté du canapé comme il déposait la couverture sur son ami. House eut alors une expression affamée, comme s'il allait se jeter sur son ami, avant de se reprendre et impulsivement il le borda avec une tendresse qu'il ne montrait que rarement.

Il se mordit la lèvre et attrapa sa canne. Le médecin revèche commença à emprunter le couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. A nouveau sous le coup de l'impulsion il fit demi-tour vers son ami. Il le contempla pendant quelques instants, avant de décider que l'occasion se présentait à lui et qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour y résister. Il se pencha avec précaution et effleura les lèvres gercées, très légérement, flanant sur la bouche du plus jeune, gémissant presque d'être enfin capable de le faire...

« House ? »

* * *

Le murmure de Wilson dans son sommeil provoqua une brève paralysie de House, puis il s'empresssa de reculer. Ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant accrochèrent le regard confus couleur noisette avant que le plus âgé ne fuit, avec une étonnante rapidité pour un infirme, vers le sanctuaire que représentait sa chambre. Il se maudit en fermant la porte derrière lui, s'empressa d'éteindre les lumières et se précipita sous ses couvertures. Il fit semblant de dormir et se tourna sur le côté le visage face à la porte qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir sur un Wilson à moitié endormi et embrouillé, qui se balladait avec la couverture que House avait mise sur lui, serrée sur ses épaules.

Le plus jeune était seulement vêtu d'un boxer et de la couverture bleue enroulée improbablement autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit et observa la forme molle de House, notant aussitôt que le souffle du plus âgé était trop bien calculé, l'expression bien trop parfaite et le corps du médecin bien trop tendu pour être réellement endormi. Se mordant les lèvres, le plus jeune soupira...

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, House. »

House ne dit pas un mot et Wilson secoua d'impatience son ami et obtint un murmure faussement endormi :

« Va-t-en... »

Wilson soupira à nouveau et s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher à côté du lit de son ami. Il posa son menton sur le matelas et regarda fixement le visage de son ami. Finalement House grogna (sentant le regard du jeune oncologue posé sur lui), ouvrit un oeil puis voyant Wilson, se maudit à haute voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jimmy ? » se préparant au pire.

« Tu as un coup de coeur, pour moi. » murmura Wilson avec simplicité.

House grogna fortement de frustration avant de se mettre sur le dos et de fixer le plafond. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tandis qu'il pensait à toutes les tournures possibles que cette conversation pourrait prendre. Il se tourna sur le côté vers l'objet de son affection, Wilson le regardait patiemment, attendant une réponse de n'importe quelle sorte. Ou n'importe quelle sorte de réponse. Une réponse que House n'avait jamais eu. Le plus âgé opta pour l'ironie :

« Non, je craque pour Chase. » il ricana et cela n'aidait pas, mais cette pensée le faisait rire.

« House... » soupira Wilson, fatigué.

House ne répondit pas, il continuait à fixer le plafond tout comme son ami continuait de le dévisager. Il régnait un parfait silence, excepté leurs deux respirations mesurées. House ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. En fait, honnêtement, il voulait ne jamais l'avoir. Il préférait se contenter du jamais-assez et garder son ami que de le voir s'éloigner comme il aurait déjà dû le faire des années de cela.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas un coup de coeur pour toi, peut-être... que je suis amoureux de toi. » souffla House presque trop doucement, se préparant psychologiquement au pire.

Le silence qui suivit, ressemblait à Wilson et House attendant la fin du monde.

* * *

Après une petite éternité, House suivit le regard que Wilson posait sur le réveil du coin de l'oeil et lut 00:06.

« C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. » fit remarquer Wilson tranquillement.

House hocha rapidement la tête alors qu'il bloquait sa machoire, grinçant inconsciemment des dents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait à ce point ? Il soupira quand il entendit l'oncologue se mettre sur ses pieds. Bien, il est intelligent, il s'en va. House se demanda brièvement si Wilson partait effectivement. Comme en fait, partir définitivement et pour ne jamais revenir. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si Wilson le faisait, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la profonde douleur dans sa poitrine à la pensée de ne jamais plus revoir l'oncologue.

A son grand soulagement, son tourment fut de courte durée, authorisant un espoir de sursis, car Wilson fit le tour du lit et s'arrêta de l'autre côté. House regarda l'étendue de matelas vide à sa gauche et son meilleur ami. Le plus jeune avait perdu toute trace de sommeil mais ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés et ses joues encore adorablement rougies. Les yeux de House couraient sur lui. Il prit le temps d'étudier le plus jeune car il craignait que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Les cheveux chatains en désordre tombaient en douceur sur son front. Ses doux yeux noisettes, d'habitude si bienveillants, étaient à cet instant dénués d'émotion. Ses lèvres douces qu'il avait eu le plaisir de sentir contre les siennes, même si ce n'était qu'une fois. La légère rougeur sur ses joues... les adorables tâches de rousseur dansant de ses pommettes à son nez, qui, aussi discrètes qu'elles soient, étaient bien là.

Et la tendre naissance de son cou (là où House voulait désespérément l'embrasser et connaitre chaque gémissement de Wilson à ce contact) et la peau couleur crème qui se découvrait des épaules jusqu'à son torse... Wilson avait juste un peu de poils par là et cela semblait extraordinairement doux. House se demanda si c'était aussi doux qu'il y paraissait. Les lignes souples de ses abdos et la légère courbe de son ventre. Il coula son regard vers le boxer bleu foncé et étudia la fine bande de peau sous chaque bordure de tissu révélant ses jambes.

Wilson jeta négligemment sa couverture bleue sur le lit et l'autre couverture de House. Il faisait froid, ce n'était donc pas inutile. Mais les sourcils de House se froncèrent quand Wilson grimpa dans son lit, tirant impatiemment la couverture que tenait House et se glissant dessous avant de se tourner sur le côté pour regarder House, parfaitement parallèle à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda House avec incrédulité.

Wilson sortit de sa couverture une fraction de seconde, avant de se pencher et d'effleurer de ses lèvres celles de House. Lequel ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la sensation et sentit le sourire de Wilson à l'écoute de ce son. La douceur incroyable de ses lèvres sur les siennes envoya une douce pointe d'adrénaline le long de sa colomne vertébrale et House fut immédiatement éveillé. Wilson lécha délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'éloigner. Il regarda House avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci fixait le plus jeune avec incrédulité.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Wilson rit, de bonne humeur.

« **Ça**, c'était un baiser, House. Tu devrais savoir ça, puisque tu m'en as donné un juste un peu plus tôt. »

House cligna des yeux quelques fois, luttant pour s'exprimer correctement.

« Oui, je sais ça. Ma-mais pourquoi ? »

Wilson rit avec insouciance.

« Et bien, c'est typiquement ce qu'un petit ami vous donne à l'occasion et en particulier si c'est la Saint-Valentin. »

Les yeux de House s'agrandirent de surprise et il chercha ses mots de façon incompréhensible avant de finalement poser la question.

« Petit ami ? »

Wilson rit imprudemment.

« Oui, c'est normalement comme cela qu'on appelle un homme qui : A. occupe votre lit en même temps que vous et B est amoureux de vous. » dit-il simplement avec insouciance comme s'il parlait de la météo.

« Amoureux de moi ? » au grand dam' de House, cela sortit de sa gorge comme un petit cri.

« Est-ce que tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère quand tu ne parles pas du tout ! » rigola-t-il en se penchant pour revendiquer les lèvres du plus âgés comme siennes.

House était en état de choc et le plus jeune en profita pour envahir sa bouche et goûtait chaque petite parcelle du chaud sanctuaire, glissant sa langue contre l'autre. House grogna élogieusement et se perdit dans le plaisir qui le traversait et le faisait frissonner. Il embrassa Wilson en retour avec fougue, leurs langues luttant pour savoir qui dominerait jusqu'à ce House gagne. Il fit un bruit appréciateur avant de se retirer brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna le plus jeune haletant et dévisageant l'autre avec surprise.

House battait des paupières, essayant farouchement de mettre de l'ordre à ses pensées avant de finalement bafouiller :

« Tu- Tu- es amoureux de moi ? »

Wilson lui sourit avec douceur. Il se pencha un instant pour brosser ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser avant d'acquiescer de la tête :

« Oui. Je t'aime. »

Et juste comme ça, chacun des murs soigneusement construits de House s'écroulèrent et il fut mis à nu, abasourdi. Les murs de Wilson avaient été, eux, supprimés à l'instant où House l'avait embrassé chastement pour lui dire bonsoir un peu plus tôt. Ils s'observèrent un moment, tous les deux dévoilés devant l'autre. Puis ils sourirent en même temps et Wilson embrassa House une fois de plus et ils s'accrochèrent désespérément l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent durant une petite éternité, fiévreux et amoureux, affamés et doux. C'était si bon que la tension, si épaisse qu'on n'aurait pas pu la couper au couteau, se dissipa. Les laissant tous les deux heureux et soulagés d'obtenir enfin ce qu'ils désiraient **depuis si longtemps**. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau et, haletant, House lutta désespérément pour parler à nouveau.

« Je... Je... » bégaya-t-il, ses yeux ne sachant où regarder.

Wilson ne lui laissa pas une seule chance, il l'embrassa avidement. Quand ils se séparèrent Wilson secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à le dire. » promit-il.

House resta sans voix. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et pour cause, Wilson fut à nouveau sur lui, s'empressant de le recouvrir de son corps. Il chevaucha House, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Les mains de son amant se précipitèrent sur son torse pour le retenir un instant, House lui sourit.

« Je sais. »

Un autre baiser et tous les deux s'empressèrent de passer la chemise de House par-dessus sa tête. Le temps passé séparé l'un de l'autre dura à peine quelques secondes, mais pour eux ce fut une éternité. Tout ce qui arrivait, se tramait depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient besoin et qu'ils en avaient besoin tout de suite. Wilson eut un rire ironique alors qu'il tirait sur la ceinture de House.

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui est supposé dormir, tu portes beaucoup de vêtements ! »

House le fit taire avec un autre baiser affamé et Wilson sentit son estomac faire un bond. Il tenta impatiemment d'arracher la ceinture de House et en vint à bout après quelques minutes de lutte. Wilson la jetta à travers la pièce et elle atterrit dans un bruit sourd quelque part dans un univers très lointain. Ils s'affairèrent tous les deux sur la fermeture éclair de House en échangeant des baisers frénétiques et mouillés.

« Trop de vêtements ! » gémit Wilson, comme il tirait le pantalon de House jusqu'aux chevilles.

House s'en débarrassa et ils glissèrent du bord du lit sur le sol. Les mains de House étaient partout et le corps de Wilson ronronnait de vie, sa peau était en feu. House dirigea une main beaucoup plus bas et Wilson gémit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses vêtements disparaissent aussi et ils furent nus et en sueur, affamés et fiévreux. Ils haletaient, ils gémissaient et composaient un choeur de sons érotiques. D'un accord tacite, ils prirent leur temps pour tout et en même temps ils avaient l'impression que tout était au ralenti et que rien n'allait assez vite. Ils étaient doux et amoureux, fébriles et affamés selon un absolu oxymore et une totale contradiction qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre avant de vivre ce moment.

Wilson n'avait jamais connu une sensation meilleure que celle de House en lui. Et House n'en avait jamais connu de meilleure que Wilson, son Jimmy, s'agitant sous lui, autour de lui, éperdu, oubliant jusqu'à son nom. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon ou n'avait résonné aussi merveilleusement. Quelque part, loin de là, il pouvait entendre son père fulminer contre cette attirance malsaine, tordue, contraire à la nature, mauvaise et mille autre mots qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre parce que rien n'avait jamais été aussi _parfait_. Il serra les dents et découvrit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'essayer d'apaiser son père. Il pouvait hair House pour tout ce qu'il lui plairait, aussi longtemps qu'il avait Jimmy, il était heureux.

Ainsi, quand il sentit que son monde commençait à tourner, se décrocher puis rouler hors de son axe et - à la façon dont Jimmy haletait, s'agitait et appelait son nom avec tant d'émotions réunies qu'elles couraient, se précipitaient et se heurtaient les unes aux autres, des choses comme l'amour et le désir, la fièvre et une douce, douce supplique - il y était presque aussi. House ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de lécher l'oreille de Wilson, avant de descendre une main brûlante sur le corps svelte de son petit ami et de chuchoter un tendre et enfiévré :

« Je t'aime... »

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Jimmy soit frappé de plein fouet par le plaisir, criant le nom de Greg. Ce dernier était parti très loin aussi. Leurs gémissements, leurs soupirs et leurs voix se confondant dans l'atmosphère tandis qu'ils appellaient le nom l'un de l'autre. Greg ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, exactement là où il devait être. Et Wilson n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de plaisir auparavant, si absolu, si complet.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un tas de membres entrelacés et quelque part du fin fond de son esprit, House sentit Jimmy attraper sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Greg ne pouvait l'aider mais il sourit dans le creux du cou de son amant et attira le plus jeune contre lui. Il devait le lui redire pour que Jimmy sache que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient dans les affres de la passion qu'il le lui avait déclarer. Il resserra son emprise sur le plus jeune et l'attira encore plus près, c'était tellement bon. Il gémit distraitement le nom de Jimmy et ne put empêcher un doux feulement de lui échapper quand le plus jeune embrassa sa bouche avec une absolue douceur. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime. Jimmy, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

La tête de Jimmy surgit et ses yeux étaient voilés, somnolents, extatiques alors il l'embrassa encore et c'était diaboliquement exquis. Greg gémit doucement dans ce baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son front, ses yeux, son nez et puis ses lèvres, parce que c'était foutrement bon d'être aimé à nouveau.

Jimmy lui souriait.

« Je sais. »

Greg lui rendit son sourire

« Alors... **juste un coup de coeur**, hein ? »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

* Yeah ! C'était génial ! J'aurai dû, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Joyeuse Saint- Valentin !

Note de la traductrice :

** Référence à la chanson _Stupid Cupid_.

_J'encourage tous les pirates de la review __à_**_ aller __remercier Fate's Apprentice_**_** !** Même si vous écrivez en français, un petit coup de trad' et elle saura ce que vous en pensez._

_Fate's Apprentice__,_**__**** pour la sensibilité dont elle a fait preuve sur cette fiction et** le travail effectué sur les personnages_, mérite bien plus de retours._

_Merci pour elle !_


End file.
